Equalize
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: Eu te amo, apesar de tudo...eu te amo." Ideia que surgiu do nada. Pein x Konan.


**Caramba... Primeira fic pein x konan publicada. Apenas para uma experiência... Vamos ver no que vai dar isso neh? Afinal você nunca vai descobrir se ficou bom se não tentar. Como dizia meu colega... Conhece a apalavra "arriscar"?**

****

_**Equalize**_

Eu estava mais uma vez sentada atrás daquela mesma mesa velha fazendo meus origamis de costume. Eles eram uma forma que eu encontrava pra sair um pouco daquele caos diário, era divertido mas tinha horas que eu precisava ficar sozinha comigo. Dava pra ouvir os garotos conversando La embaixo e entre todas as vozes e gritos eu só ouvia a sua. A chuva batia de leve na janela. Nossas lembranças não saem da minha cabeça...as lembranças daquela noite há muito tempo atrás.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de você  
Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
que vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito _

_-Flash back on-_

Minhas amigas estavam comentando que você tinha chegado e quando me virei você entrando pela porta com um buque de rosas brancas, minhas favoritas. Eu era só uma adolescente do colégio e você era o garoto mais popular de todos, você era meu melhor amigo, aquele que eu contava as historias mais malucas e passava a tarde toda conversando.

"Pein?" Seus cabelos alaranjados mudavam de cor junto com as cores da boate. Seus olhos claros brilhavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Konan. Fica comigo?" Você estendeu o buque de flores e se ajoelhou como nos filmes antigos. Não tinha jeito mesmo.

Parecia um sonho. Eu ia acordar mais uma vez na minha cama e pensar como eu queria que fosse verdade. Eu te amava, apesar de você ser idiota, não ter muito jeito com meninas e ser o cara mais rebelde do mundo, apesar de tudo eu te amava. Não esperei para ver se o despertador ia tocar, peguei as flores e deixei que você me beijasse.

_  
Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto  
e me balanço devagar  
Como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil  
Parece que foi ensaiado_

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!!!  
Bem do jeito que você é!!

Sua boca se separou da minha lentamente e seus braços me arrastaram para a pista. Como uma criança que acaba de abrir o melhor dos presentes você sorria para mim.

"Pein eu não sei dançar!" Tentei protestar e me livrar do que parecia ser o vexame da noite.

"Eu te ensino." Seus braços me envolveram e me levantaram do chão, colocando meus pés sobre os seus. O DJ colocou uma musica lenta e as pessoas abriram espaço para nós. Eu podia ver nossos amigos dando risadinhas com caras de aprovação. Minha cara já devia estar mais vermelha que tudo naquela hora.

_Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa frequência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim _

_  
_ "Konan. Eu já te disse que eu te amava antes?" A musica estava quase no fim e eu já estava ficando ligeiramente tonta em seus braços. Aquele cheiro...

"Acho que não." Murmurei.

"Então você já sabe." Senti seus lábios se aproximarem dos meus novamente e me roubarem outro beijo.

_-Flash back off- _

_  
Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais _

Aquela foi a primeira noite de muitas. Depois disso você me convenceu de muitas coisas mesmo eu insistindo que eu não ia funcionar. Eu sempre cedia aos seus caprichos. Dava pra tentar lutar contra você, mas não contra meu coração. Eu tenho que admitir que em matéria de garotas você melhorou muito. Agora agente vivia em uma casa velha com nove caras e eu.

_  
Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu manual de instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque quando você me abraça  
O mundo gira devagar  
_

As vozes La embaixo continuavam altas mas deu pra ouvir as batidas na porta.

"Entra. Ta aberta" Falei sem olhar para a quem entrava. Já dava pra imaginar quem era.

"Konanziiinhaaa?!" Sua cara coberta de piercings surgiu timidamente pela porta e sorriu para mim.

Você estava de pijama ainda. Os cabelos bagunçados e sua camisa estava toda suja de comida.

"Que sujeira pein. Será que eu vou ter sempre que te ensinar as coisas?" Eu sorri de volta indo até ele e limpando com o dedo o canto da sua boca que estava sujo de bolo.

_  
E o tempo é só meu  
Ninguém registra a cena de repente  
Vira um filme todo em câmera lenta_

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é 

"Eu pretendo ficar com você para sempre, se isso incluir levar broncas suas ou não eu não ligo."

Uma de suas mãos me puxou pela cintura e me sentou em cima da mesa enquanto a outra acariciou de leve meus cabelos. Seus lábios se encostaram aos meus, suas mãos se aconchegaram em meus cabelos e seu corpo estava bem colado ao meu.

Ele me envolveu em um beijo intenso e provocante, me fez ficar perdida de novo. Viciante. Nos separamos ainda ofegando.

__

Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa frequência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim  


"Eu já te disse que te amava antes?" Ele perguntou puxando uma das rosas de origami que estavam em cima da mesa e colocando no meu cabelo.

"Acho que sim. Mas eu gosto de ouvir."

"Eu te amo, meu anjo."

"Eu também te amo." Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o abracei pulando da mesa logo em seguida.

"Não vem tomar café não? Os meninos vão acabar com tudo daqui a pouco."

"Eu já vou. Deixa eu só arrumar a bagunça que você fez aqui."

"OK. To te esperando Konanzinha." Ele saiu pela porta e desceu as escadas. Logo sua voz tinha se juntado as outras lá embaixo.

Fui até a janela. As folhas das arvores agora estavam cobertas com pequenas gotas de água que refletiam na luz do sol, a chuva tinha parado. Estava chovendo naquela noite. Acho que deve ser por isso que a chuva me lembra você.

_  
Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa frequência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Eu te amava, apesar de tudo... Eu te amava.

****

**Não me batam por essa fic...minha amiga me mandou uma musica e olha no que deu. Eu tinha que escrever ela...sabem aquelas ideias que não te deixam em paz até que você faça. Poisé.**

**Espero que tenha dado pro gasto. w**

**Já ne. **


End file.
